NWNWiki talk:Community portal
Feel free to add questions or comments about NWNWiki here. -- Austicke __TOC__ Disagreements NWNWiki is a collaborative community project; and, like any project of its scope, we're bound to have disagreements. I think it's a healthy part of the process, but we need to manage disagreements properly and respect others' opinions. I don't bring this up because I think it's been a problem, but I'd rather state this before someone gets bent out of shape rather than after. As a community project, the users of NWNWiki are the ultimate authority. If we can't come to consensus about an issue, we vote and majority rules. I host the NWNWiki web site, but I get one vote just like everyone else. If I'm outvoted on something, I'll respect the decision and I hope others will do the same. Thanks. I just wanted to make that clear. -- Austicke 09:07, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) On a related note, if someone adds or changes something you disagree with, please discuss it on the Talk page rather than just changing it again. At other wikis, I've seen two people going back and forth with the same edit over and over and it isn't pretty. If you know it'll lead to a disagreement, open a discussion on the Talk page to decide. The same goes for major edits that you think might cause some controversy. Thanks! -- Austicke 09:29, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 12:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * I've copied our potential problem pages to /New parser, and I'll be trimming the list as I look at the pages. It looks like a lot are not real problems, just a result of templates creating sections (something I did not like because of how the old parser dealt with them, but never got around to changing before). I'll see how many of these I can look at before the switch. --The Krit 02:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :* The last four pages on the list appear to be bug fixes that are better off with the new parser. If the switch hadn't already happened, I'd say we're plenty ready for it. (At least this gave me the motivation to clean up some pages I have not liked the look of for a while.) --The Krit 01:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Interwikis from Forgotten Realms Wiki Hi there, I'm an admin over at the Forgotten Realms Wiki. Thought you might be interested to know we hold a few articles about NWN characters and game elements, so I decided to interlink some of these, such as Aribeth de Tylmarande. Anyway, if you think the FR-Wiki article has more or different info, feel free to link back in this way, or just use that info here on this wiki. Enjoy! Please leave any feedback on my talk page. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Youtube channel for this game Hey everyone , I have started a youtube channel foucusing on the campaigns and solo fighting through them . I like to do various tests and clips in the hopes that I can encourge people to discover this wonderful game . Right now I am just doing tips and tactics, in chapter 1, to help the new players understand how in depth and fun it can be to play and so far its just my LV4 fighter . I don't really expect people to fight without a henchmen but if they do hopefully the tips and tactics I am showing will help them become that much better with henchmen . I thought this would be a good place to get my name out . I have always enjoyed the wealth of information this place and have been playing this game ever since it came out . Its great to to see younger RPGers discovering the new classic games like this one . Thanks , here is my channel ! http://www.youtube.com/NWNisFUN --NWNisFUN February 15, 2010 Wikia's new look As of today, Wikia has made a new skin available for logged-in users. It is currently called "New Wikia Look", and in the near future (October 20) it will become the default for logged-out users. Shortly after that (November 3), the old default skin (Monaco) will cease to be available. I have started making some formatting tweaks to account for the new skin. If anyone wants to take a look at the site with the new skin and make suggestions/comments for any formatting adjustments that should be made, feel free to make them here. (If you object to the new skin overall, I suggest making comments over in Wikia's Community Central, as there is nothing that can be done about it locally in NWNWiki. Personally, I find the new skin more acceptable than Monaco, but others disagree.) One thing on my "to look at" list is the main page -- I think moving some stuff around would be an improvement. I plan to create a test version of that page for people to look at, with the idea that it will "go live" when the new skin becomes the default (October 20). Anyway, this is more to let people know what is going on than anything else, but constructive feedback is welcome. --The Krit 21:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) * Plans got delayed, but I did finally get some formatting of the main page done. (Part of the reason being that Wikia apparently suppresses my "display:inline-block" directives, but I found a hack around that I apparently made a typo and did not see it the first hundred or so times I looked at it.) I was going to demo it at Talk:Main Page/New layout for a bit, but the formatting really does not work except on the main page (where the side bar is suppressed). So I had to edit the actual main page in order to see what it would really look like. I think it looks better, but if people object, it can be changed back. --The Krit 03:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Corrected. --The Krit 00:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) * Since I've encountered a few requests, I've added some info to this page about changing the color scheme of Oasis for NWNWiki. --The Krit 04:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Category galleries "Category gallery" is the new Wikia feature that inserts into a category page — between the category description and the contained subcategories & articles — images representing the eight most read (in the past month) articles of that category. The stated purpose of this feature is to "make browsing around the wiki easier, more visual and more fun." However, small images (like most of our icons) are excluded, with the result that many times the "image" is just the beginning text of the article. This kind of kills the "more visual" part. (Even when the gallery finds an image to use, the image is often cropped oddly.) In addition, I personally find it makes browsing around the wiki harder because now I always have to scroll down to find articles in a category, while before some of them would be visible without scrolling. (I suppose there is a chance the article I am looking for is in the gallery, but it takes me longer to see what is in the gallery than to locate the article in the nice alphabetical listing, even after scrolling.) That leaves the "more fun" part, which I personally do not see as a priority for an information resource. (Nor do I see the fun added by this feature, for that matter.) Overall, I see this as a negative for NWNWiki. It is now possible for a wiki to request this feature be turned off. Should I make this request? If others find it useful, we'll keep it, but I see no benefits from this. --The Krit 14:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *I for one find this feature very interesting and would like to see it stay. I like seeing pictures in the categories. The "more fun" part of a wiki can be the part where people discover unexpected information, information they did not come searching for but rather "sumble" upon. Pictures and other form of visual aid can often influence people to click on articles they would have normally ignored or overlooked. I know I have stumble upon interesting articles this way myself. --Foxfire6 (Talk) 15:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Related pages / read more "Related pages" is the new Wikia feature that inserts the "Read more" section at the bottom of articles, just above the list of categories. This section lists three articles that share a good number of categories with the one being read, together with an image for each article. The stated purpose of this feature is to "make browsing around the wiki easier, more visual and more fun." The images have the same problems as for category galleries (see above), so I would disagree with the "more visual" part, but at least in this case they are under the information for the current page, so I could almost buy the "easier" part. On the other hand, the size of the images could lead readers to overlook the list of categories for a page, which would make browsing around the wiki harder. Plus, manually listing some "See also" links (as we have done in some places) would probably be just as good, if not better. Meh, I think the result is ugly, but less objectionable than category galleries because of the placement. It is now possible for a wiki to request this feature be turned off. Should I make this request? If others find it useful, we'll keep it, but if others find it more of a distraction, we should get rid of it. --The Krit 14:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *I find it cluttersome as well and not very good at what it does. If it was UNDER the neat list of categories I would like it, but as is I think it should be removed. However I noticed a similar function inside categorie pages, I would want this one to stay. Example of what I mean by similar function: Category:Classes notice the square images similar to the "Read more" function. Those I would want to see stay. --Foxfire6 (Talk) 14:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :* I agree that it would be better if it was under the category listing, but unfortunately changing the layout of this is not an option. :( (I might also be more accepting of the category galleries if they could be moved under the list of articles in the category, but that is equally not an option.) --The Krit 17:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Image attribution Speaking of features that can be turned off (see the above two sections), the little "added by" blurb at the bottom of some images (for an example, see horse menu) can now be hidden. I've found this feature to be unnecessary, but only slightly distracting. Should this get added to the list of features to disable? --The Krit 14:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Yes please, how do you disable that? I would like my images not to show this. Thanks. --Foxfire6 (Talk) 13:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :* The "how" involves a wiki administrator requesting that Wikia disable this feature for NWNWiki. However, there first needs to be a desire on the part of the editors that this be done. By the way, you really should not be marking new comments in talk pages as minor edits. It's bad form, and it could cause people to overlook what you wrote. --The Krit 15:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts i know i'm just one of the many users and no admin, but i feel this wiki is in complete chaos! i also know there are not many admins working here atm, so this will just be a thought for now i guess. as it is now we have a huge list of categories all linked to each other in some way. next to that there is a item palette category which lists all the items as in the toolset. why??? this is only creating so much more work! why can't this wiki not be categorized in the first place AS the toolset! i mean, if you leave it up to visitors it will stay chaos. there should be ONE overiding rule to this wiki; in principle categorize everything related to the toolset like it's done there. exceptions should be there to some things like unarmed attack (that's not in the toolset because it's not a item), and should be listed under weapons because it IS a "weapon". i really don't mind working on this as far as i can but as it is now it's chaos. no consensus what's or ever. one thing is like this another like that and so on. The Krit is the only one (i think) keeping an eye on things atm so i'm just asking him everytime. but he has his hands FULL! current priority is add stuff to this wiki as is good, but it leaves no room for organizing. to bad... i'm seeing things but can't do anything and it's frustrating the heck out of me. as long as we keep adding things without organizing right away it will be UBER chaos when it's done. WHEN it's done... could be years until at least all toolset items are listed in here. a well... 2012 might be the end anyway right? ;) okay i'll just try keep things neat while adding and bugging The Krit while doing this :D ciao! --Pimpernell 00:09, 4 August 2011 (UTC) * I wouldn't call it "complete chaos", but, yes, the person who started documenting the items and the item palette left before finishing and in the several years since then, no one has taken upon themselves to finish that. Myself, I was thinking that maybe I would look at that once the creatures are finished. Or maybe I would look into redoing the class pages before moving on to the items. The point is that it's really just a matter of someone getting around to doing it. : I don't know about using the Toolset as a strict guideline for making categories. That organization would be most useful to people using the Toolset, and people using the Toolset would be able to get information directly from the Toolset. Some guides for finding things in the Toolset might be good, but it might be better to have categories geared toward a player, rather than toward a builder. : As for priorities, each person has their own. (For myself, I have been trying to balance adding new information and reviewing the old. I might have drifted into more new and less old recently; it does vary.) The wiki itself does not have a priority for what gets edited next. --The Krit 16:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages It occurred to me that there might be no guidelines written out for formatting talk pages. This should probably eventually go into a Help: page, but for now I have jotted down a few basics here. Hopefully they are clear (and accurate/acceptable) enough. Some day I should get around to filling in more Help: pages (like one for talk pages), particularly for the newcomers. --The Krit 02:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC)